


Nuts and Dolts Week 2020 - Puppet of Intent Edition

by Prank (NekoPrankster218)



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Angst, Anthology, Crossover, F/F, Ficlets, First Dates, Fluff, Flying, Friends to Lovers, Missions, Next Generation, Not Beta Read, Nuts and Dolts Week (RWBY), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), References to Canon, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY), Team as Family, like hamilton, oneshots, references to other media, slow burns, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank
Summary: Set in the fusion-verse of "Puppet of Intent", here are 8 different stories celebrating one adorable speedster and her just as adorable android girlfriend.Reading "Puppet of Intent" prior to this is not really needed, and no major spoilers for the story are present.(may have late submissions)
Relationships: Engineers | Huragok & Penny Polendina, Penny Polendina & Rtas 'Vadum, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 5





	1. Day One - First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Penny have plans to meet each other, although both display their own internal worries.

“Aww, that’s so sweet! So my little sister is finally asking people out now?”

Ruby shook her head, not embarrassed by her grinning older sister. Simply confused and frustrated.

“Ask out? It’s just a hangout!” she insisted. “And we haven’t seen each other in months, so I want it to be nice!”

Yang rolled her eyes with amusement. “Suuuure.” She patted Ruby’s head. “I suggest flowers. Maybe roses? And chocolates. Penny can eat chocolate, right?”

“I think so?” Ruby raised an eyebrow as she tried to remember. “She can process vegetable juice, but that’s  _ vegetables _ . They’re healthy either way!” She paused. “And juice...do you think all liquids register as oil for her? Is that how that works?”

Yang held her chin in thought. “Er...maybe melted chocolate to be safe? Though I haven’t seen how filling Bumblebee’s tanks with that would affect how she functions…”

Ruby stomped her foot. “Penny and your motorcycle are two different things!”

“I know, I know! I was just teasing!”

The younger huntress still crossed her arms and walked away.

_ Maybe I’m going to need a second opinion...or a few. _

* * *

Within the training room of  _ Shadow of Intent _ , Tul ‘Juran swung her energy lance through the air as she practiced moves and stances. The plasma buzzed as it flowed through the air.

Shifting to turn around, Tul froze as the blade nearly connected with the figure who had popped up behind her.

“Tul! I was waiting for you to finish!” Penny beamed up at her, oblivious to how close she was to getting slashed into two. “Are you done yet? I need to speak with you!”

The female Sangheili sighed. “I don’t see the harm in taking a break...but don’t just wait within stabbing distance next time!”

“Oh! Sorry…”

Tul put her energy lance on its spot on her back, before leading Penny to a corner to continue their talk.

“Now, what is this about?” she asked.

Penny’s foot was nervously dragged about as she looked to the side. “If I were to take you out on a social occasion, just the two of us, what kind of activities or details would make things more enjoyable for you?”

The Scion was taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t know much about successful get-togethers, so I came to you.”

“‘Get-together’? I thought you meant…” she trailed, only to shake her head. “Nevermind. I don’t go out to socialize with people, though. When I’m not serving on  _ Shadow of Intent _ , I’m helping to run my keep…” She thought for a moment, before shaking her head again. “I can’t think of anything. You’ll have to ask someone else.”

“Oh, alright…” Penny nodded, trying not to look too disappointed as she walked away. 

Tul was essentially the only female on the ship, besides herself, which was the main reason Penny went to her first. Would anything the others said apply to Ruby?

* * *

Ruby entered the courtyard to find Weiss and Winter practicing  _ again _ . This time it was yet another endurance test with glyph summoning.

“Hey, Winter!” Ruby called, interrupting the current test involving larger Grimm types. “Can I butt in for just a second?”

Winter gave a small glare, before softening. “I suppose it would not hurt to allow a few minute rest. But don’t take too long.”

“I won’t, I promise!” She was about to pull Weiss away, but then remembered how close Penny and Winter were. “Hey, wait, maybe you can help me out too.”

“My help?” she quirked an eyebrow.

“It’s about Penny…”

Weiss suddenly clapped her hands. “Oh, I get it now!”

“You do?!”

“I’ve been waiting for this day.” She pulled out her scroll. “I’ve had several dresses designed just for this moment. Let me get Clyde to-”

“Dresses?!” Ruby waved her hands. “Are we talking about the same situation?!”

“You and Penny are going on a date, correct?” Winter asked.

“A date-oh not you two, too! It’s not a date! We’re just hanging out!”

“Right.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “I’m still forwarding you Clyde’s number. Call him when you’re finally ready for outfit pick-up.”

Ruby sighed, and walked off. The Schnee family was clearly not going to be of help.

* * *

The two lieutenants of Rtas ‘Vadum exited into the hall, only to find Penny waiting for them.

“Vul! Stolt! I was hoping to run into you!”

“Well, you’ve caught us at the right time.” Stolt said. “What is it?”

“I need to figure out good ideas for a successful get-together,” she explained. “For when I go to see Ruby.”

“The small huntress?” Vul asked, and Penny nodded. “She is a warrior, yes? I would suggest a duel, to test her skills.”

“A duel?” Penny tilted her head in thought, then clapped her hands. “Of course! Thank you!”

She skipped off. After she had left, Stolt looked up at the Blademaster with furrowed eye ridges.

“A duel? You realize how differently humans are - especially at their age?”

“If Penny is to have a strong partner, she will have to prove herself.”

“Oh. I see.” He looked back at the direction Penny disappeared to. “But I don’t think she does.”

* * *

Ruby’s face peeked over the top of Blake’s book, assaulting Blake’s top peripheral vision.

“Blake! I need help, and all Yang did was tease me and Weiss got it wrong!” Her eyes shined with pleading intent. “Will you help me?”

The faunus lowered her book, giving Ruby her full attention. “What is it?” Her tone was flat, but not cruel.

“Penny and I-”

A different book was shoved into Ruby’s chest, causing the air inside her to rush out. Confused, she took the book in hand to read the front cover.

_ “The Art of Romance: Pining Edition” _

She yelled and threw it to the ground.

* * *

As Penny breezed through the halls, she skidded to halt when she noticed Wanders the Space, Likes to Bobble, and Subject to Spin gathered in the center. She managed to avoid collision, which also caught the attention of the three.

“Penny? You look excited.” Wanders noted. “Did something good happen?”

“Ruby and I are hanging out later.” She smiled. “Vul just gave me a good idea to make things more interesting.” She paused. “But if you guys have any suggestions, I wouldn’t mind.”

The three Huragok looked at each other.

“For Ruby Rose? Well, she already seems to like you…” Spin put a tentacle to his head, brushing against his “chin”. 

“Well, I wanna make sure it stays like that.”

“I know I really loved it when you got me that sweater!” Bobby chirped. “For missions in the cold!”

“Ruby already has nice winter clothes…” Penny pursed her lips. “But...that doesn’t mean I can’t find something else to give her!” Then her sudden glee died. “Oh, but do I have enough time? Same-day shipping in space hardly exists…”

“There is still time to make something.” Wanders pointed out. “Aren’t hand-crafted gifts more appreciated than purchased ones?”

“They are...hopefully I can make something decent with whatever I can find laying around…”

Spin clapped a tentacle onto her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Penny! We can  _ definitely _ help with that!”

* * *

After exhausting nearly everyone she knew, there was only one person left who could help Ruby. And hopefully, one who wasn’t convinced this was a romantic date.

She carefully walked into the workshop of Pietro Polendina, trying not to interrupt anything. Luckily, he didn’t seem to be preoccupied.

“Ruby Rose!” he said with a smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She rubbed the back of her head. “It’s about Penny…”

Pietro looked concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“Nothing’s really wrong. It’s just that I don’t know what to do for our hangout later, and I’m worried…” She sighed. “I’m worried about her starting to like me less. Or not at all.”

He scooted over. “I find that hard to believe.” He looked over at a picture of Penny, before she had been sent to Vale for the Vytal Festival. “Do you know what the first thing she said when I restored her memory, after that horrible event?”

The memory of that disastrous night danced in Ruby’s head. “What was it…?”

“‘Ruby? Is my friend okay?’”

Ruby’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? Why did she ask for  _ me _ ? It was Pyrhha-” Ruby paused, nearly choking up. “It was her that Penny saw last. When they fought.”

Pietro bowed his head, most likely reliving the nightmare as well. “Right. It confused me, too. Especially since I had learned so little about you then. But then she explained to me how the last thing she heard...was you. You called out her name, and cried right after. She was worried you had seen her die, and wanted you to be the first to learn of her revival.”

“But I was traversing Mistral then…” Ruby realized.

“She spent months worrying about you. It didn’t help when General Ironwood let her in on the knowledge of Salem and Silver-Eyed Warriors.”

_ Of course. She must’ve been so worried I’d die before we’d ever see each other again...just like how I felt when she disappeared, too. _

“She was so happy when you made it to Atlas and you were reunited. Every night she would send me reports of your team’s progress, or even tell me in person.” He paused, allowing Ruby to digest it all. “What I’m trying to say is...she is completely satisfied with just being able to see you, alive and well. You don’t need to do anything fancy to keep her attention. She’s already happy.”

She nodded. “I think I understand now. But…” She swayed. “I still want to show her that I feel the same.”

Pietro smiled. “Then I have a little idea that just might work…”

* * *

After knocking on the door to the shipmaster’s quarter, Penny heard a muffled response of, “Hold please.”

It opened, revealing Rtas. “Penny? Is something wrong?”

“You could say so...but probably not an emergency…” she admitted.

“Nonsense. Anything you have to say is important to me. What troubles you?”

“Ruby and I are meeting together tonight, and I’m worried I might bore her…”

Rtas blinked in surprise. “You? Bore her? How could you possibly get such an idea?”

“It’s just been awhile, and there’s other things going on in her life...am I really worth one night of her time?”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Penny...of course you are. Why else would the young Rose continue to see you? Are you not ‘best friends’, as you told me before?”

She looked away. “Yeah…we are. At least, I hope so.”

“Ruby Rose, from what I have seen of her, is very vocal about what she believes. If she truly did not want to see you again, you would have known long ago.” His hand moved away, back to his side. “I’m certain what she truly feels is a desire to see you again.”

Penny gave a small nod. “You’re right...so I will not disappoint her!”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” He lightly laughed.

* * *

Ruby was caught off guard by the message she received from Penny an hour before they were set to meet up.

_ “Hey, I know this is sudden, but could you bring Crescent Rose and ammunition with you? Oh, and to meet me in the Atlas Academy training room? Thanks!” _

Shrugging it off, Ruby complied with the request. Albeit with curiosity with how things were going to go. And thus she awaited the arrival of the ginger android.

Penny appeared behind one of the digital block walls. Her backpack for Floating Array was on, and she held a small box in her hands. Ruby pointed at said box.

“Penny? What’s that?”

She smiled. “It’s for you! Please open it.”

Penny practically shoved the thing into Ruby’s arms, surprising her. Carefully, she tore off the tape and opened the folds. Inside was a small and sleek amulet, designed in the shape of her emblem. The material reminded her of the metal used for Covenant vehicles. Although rather than being purple, it was spray painted red.

She covered her mouth with one hand. “Penny. I...I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to.” Her smile grew. “You can just put it on and say nothing. I won’t mind.”

Ruby shook her head. “No. Penny, I love this. But you didn’t  _ have _ to.”

“Of course I did. You’re my best friend.”

Penny then watched as Ruby fished something from her pocket. She revealed two slips of paper. Tickets.

“And you’re my best friend, too.”

Penny took one of the tickets and held it in both hands. It was for a musical; a critically acclaimed musical about the founding of Mantle and the life of one who was part of that founding. She never thought she would get a chance to see it in her life, considering how quickly it sold out each time.

“Ruby? How-”

She gave a small half shrug. “I had a little help.”

Penny laughed. “So did I, actually.”

Now grinning, Ruby glanced around the training room. “Now...is there a reason you wanted to meet here specifically, with weapons?”

She nodded. “Yes, there is! I hope you’re combat ready!”

As the one-on-one dueling simulation began, the audience up in the observation deck prepared to watch the friendly showdown unfold. This audience was made up of the rest of Team RWBY, Pietro, Winter, and Penny’s closest friends from  _ Shadow of Intent _ .

“So...is this the first date?” Blake tilted her head. “Or is the musical…?”

“Either way, I’m counting it.” Yang replied.

“Yeah, given how far they have left to get out of the friend zone…” Weiss pursed her lips in thought. “I’m going to just take this as a win for now.”


	2. Day Two - Weapons Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Ruby practice with Sangheili weaponry.

_ “If Ruby Rose is to be accompanying us on missions, she will need to be experienced in our weaponry.” _

_ “Oh, but she already has Crescent Rose!” _

_ “And what if she were to run out of ammo for Crescent Rose? Or be separated from it entirely? There may be a case where she will need to pick up anything available and use it.” _

_ “I see...Then don’t worry! I’ll teach her!” _

Ruby stared down at the twin plasma rifles in her hands. They felt useless in her grip, given how they stopped firing and overheated. Her palms hurt from the near burning of her skin.

“Alright, I thought plasma rifles would be it…” Penny said in an awkwardly happy tone. “You move so fast in the battlefield, you could easily fire through a whole lance…”

“I’m fast, alright.” Ruby laughed. “Fast in burning through the charge.”

“Oh! Well, there is a way to refill. I can show you…”

“No, no!” Ruby set the guns down. “You don’t have to! Maybe we should try something else…”

“Okay…” Penny skimmed through the remaining arsenal. “What else is left…”

Ruby followed along, until spotting a sleek needle rifle.

“Ooh! How about this one? I’m already a master sniper.”

“Right, the long distance weapons.” Penny handed the weapon to Ruby, allowing her to try it out. “Just be careful of the-”

Before she could finish, Ruby fired at the closest target. A crystalline bullet struck the center. Too close of a choice, as it exploded and the shrapnel nearly flew back to the girls. They lifted their arms up to shield their faces, although luckily it was not needed.

“Oh.” Ruby blinked. “It does  _ that _ .”

“Yeah…”

“...Awesome. I’ll take twenty.”


	3. Day Three - Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny's solution to allowing Ruby to fly leads to a few heart attacks...

There were many times in Ruby’s short life where she looked up to someone and felt contempt with herself. The most this occurred was in her younger years, when she watched a fully fledged Huntsman or Huntress fight while she could barely hold up her scythe. Or the first year Yang went to Signal Academy, while she still had to wait four years.

This was the first time she was literally looking up, though. Craning her head up in the Sanghelios sky that Penny Polendina easily circled. The rocket boots built into her legs left behind smoke smirls that went well with the orange horizon.

Ruby didn’t hold any harsh feelings towards Penny. It was hard to. She was a total sweetheart! Still, it was also hard to watch someone seem to have so much fun doing something no one else could.

Penny hovered down, her face scrunched up in concern. Darn it, had she been frowning?

“Ruby? What’s wrong?” She touched down on the ground, too softly to cause much of a dust cloud. “You look upset.”

“I’m fine, Penny, really.” She hadn’t meant to worry Penny. The android cared too much sometimes.

She seemed unconvinced. “It’s my flying, isn’t it?”

Ruby’s eyes briefly widened at the quick deduction, before softening. Did she get this sentiment a lot?

“I’m not upset with you.” Ruby insisted. “Just...is it nice to be up there?”

“Nice?” She thought for a moment. “The breeze is. And the temperature. And the birds that I can follow along with…” 

Her eyes trailed to the sky as her words died down, for only a moment that is. They soon snapped back to Ruby. 

“Oh, but...you can sorta fly too, right?”

“With my semblance, it’s more like a...burst.” She shrugged. “And I’m usually enveloped in my cape and petals.”

“Right. It’s not really the same experience…”

“And neither is flying in airships, or Bullheads, or Phantoms…”

Penny giggled. “And definitely different from flying in _Shadow of Intent_.”

Ruby similarly giggled, only to sigh right after and let her body slacken. “I just wish there was a way for me to fly by myself. To be in control and maneuver around swiftly. To feel the same rush of adrenaline that running gives, but off the ground.”

Penny paused in consideration, followed by her eyes brightening up. “Wait a minute…!”

* * *

Rtas stopped mid-way into his rounds of the vehicle bay. There was an empty spot amidst the Banshees.

_Odd...I don’t remember any authorized Banshee flights today…_

As if the universe decided to serve the answer on a silver platter, a call from the bridge soon reached Rtas’ communicator.

_“Shipmaster! We’ve spotted a rogue Banshee close to the ship! Penny Polendina is already out there with it.”_

His hearts tightened in his chest for a brief second. Brief, as his eyes returned to the empty lot and a thought came to him.

“Is it one of ours?” He asked the bridge.

There was a pause as the Sangheili on the other side checked. _“Y-yes. It is. In fact...it is...doing tricks? And Penny is...applauding? Shipmaster, do you know what this is about?”_

However, Rtas was already on his way down the hall. As soon as he heard the Banshee was playing around rather than attacking, he had to confirm something. If that particular guest room was empty…

He was beaten to the punch by Tul ‘Juran, who was just emerging from the door. Hearing his rushing footsteps, the warrior turned her head.

“Shipmaster!” She didn’t even pause to give the customary bow. “I’m sorry - they wanted to go sight-seeing down on the planet, but I lost track of them! I thought they returned early, but-”

“I know where they are.”

* * *

The hardest part of the quick flight lesson was returning the Banshee to the hangar. The tight fit could easily result in crashing, especially from a first-time pilot. In the end, Penny had to pull the vehicle along the right path while Ruby reduced any driving to simply inching forward. 

It was worth it, however, when the Banshee touched down without a dent. No one would have to know, and no one would have to be upset. Happy ending for all!

When Ruby hopped out of the craft, though, she found more people there than expected. Right behind a nervous Penny, Rtas and Tul were also waiting. The android looked back at her apologetically.

“Uh...hi Shipmaster!” Ruby managed to force out of her tired body. “Your...Banshees are pretty neat!”

“Mhm.” It took a second for Ruby to realize his voice was not laced with a growl, but with an ominous purr. Oh, that was worse. “And did you have fun?”

“I-” She blinked. “I did! That was really fun!”

“Then it’s good that _someone_ did.” His body relaxed, even as his voice grew tense. “And as a reward for not crashing one of my crafts, you can explain to the Arbiter and all those watching over the sensors you set off how this was a fun joyride and not a surprise attack.”

Her blood ran cold. So, they had been the opposite of discreet this whole time?! And in the worst way possible!

“I had no idea we were-”

“I’ll explain it to them!” Penny cut in, arm rising in front of Ruby. “It was my idea in the first place, so I’m the one to blame!”

“No,” Ruby rested her hands on Penny’s shoulders. “It was all just to get _me_ to fly. I’ll take responsibility.”

“Yes, but I’m supposed to help protect Sanghelios, not scare its people! And it’d be worse for Ruby because she’s a human guest, so I should take public blame.”

“Well they’ll be just as hard on you-”

“Enough!” Rtas silenced them both. “Penny, you do have a point. You _are_ here to help keep the homeworld safe.”

“And she’s doing a great job of that!” Ruby argued. “She kept me from crashing, or getting too close to the atmosphere, and keeping us away from the other ships and stations-”

As soon as she voiced that, she stopped. Both girls had a collective realization.

“So...what sensors are we talking about?”

“ _Shadow of Intent_ ’s.” Rtas admitted. “And only our own. No one else but those on the bridge knows what you did.”

“Wait, but you said-” Ruby stumbled. “You...you had us all freaked out!”

“Yes,” Tul finally said with a nod. “Now we are even.”

For a few more moments, the two girls stood quietly with widened eyes and gaping mouths. Then, it was Ruby who broke the silence, with a small and nervous laugh.

“Yeah...you got us there.”

Penny squeezed Ruby’s shoulder to help calm her down before adding, “It won’t happen again, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it's been nearly a year! Merry Christmas Eve! Have this, since we won't have a new episode tomorrow.


End file.
